


Defended

by ChavaTulip



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Essentially a beach day episode, Golden Days of Overwatch, M/M, Mentioned Ana Amari, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reaper76 - Freeform, Strike-Commander Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Young Ana Amari, Young Jesse McCree, Young Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, r76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChavaTulip/pseuds/ChavaTulip
Summary: Ana drags the Overwatch team onto the beach, with Jack along for the ride.





	Defended

It been Ana’s idea in dragging the members of Watchpoint: Gibraltar to Catalan Bay, claiming how a day of relaxation at the beach was a must. When told first hand on her suggestion, Jack wanted to deny her. But, Jack stopped himself the moment Ana crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, causing the commander to shudder in fear.

Ultimately, the sniper got her way, dragging the facility’s members to the beach within minutes of announcing the plan. Again, Jack did not fight her on it, especially when his peers appeared to be ecstatic by the news. All he could do now was get sucked into whatever Ana got in store for him.

Of course, as expected, Jack got himself pulled in a laughable situation, involving water guns and a rivalry between himself and McCree. And, as the rivalry continued, Jack became agitated, becoming unable to land a single shot on the wannabe cowboy. Moreover, this only worsened by the fact that Jesse seemed to make the perfect shot each time, leading the Strike Commander to become completely soaked.

Though Jack knew he should not be too mad, especially when Jesse's aim both on and off the field was perfect, he wanted to get back at the younger man somehow.

However, just as he began to devise a plan in getting his revenge, Jack felt a tap on his shoulder and jolted in response, facing the source and aiming his water gun at them.

“Easy there, boy scout. Just me.” Jack let out a heavy sigh of relief when he realized the source to be Gabriel, who stifled a laugh by covering his mouth with his hand. In turn, Jack shot a glare towards him, which only earned a smirk from Gabriel.

“Looks like you’re having fun,” Gabriel continued, his smirk widening a bit.

Jack rolled his eyes. “Yeah. I definitely love getting my ass beat by a kid.”

“Well, you seem to be taking it a bit personal, bright eyes,” the Gabriel cooed, dark eyes shining with mischief.

Flustered by his words, Jack readied himself to protest Gabriel's accusation until he caught sight of Jesse over the Blackwatch Commander’s shoulder, immediately becoming suspicious of what his intentions were now.

Then, catching sight of the cowboy raising and aiming his water gun at the two men, Jack's eyes widened, his body starting to move on his own.

With his mind reeling, Jack wasted no time in ducking onto the sandy ground, taking Gabriel down alongside him with no hesitation. Even if the action made Gabriel furious, it was worth it as McCree missed the shot.

Hearing a grunt emitting from Gabriel’s lips, Jack hurriedly apologized and got up from the man, his face flushing a bright crimson.

“You alright, Gabe?” Jack asked, running a hand through his damp hair, his knees digging into the sand.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Gabriel reassured, a groan escaping his lips as he sat up, running his fingers through his dark-brown locks, trying to get the sand out of his hair. “But, next time, warn me ahead of time.”

“Hey, if it weren’t for me, you would be drenched by now,” Jacked stated, earning him a playful eye roll from the other man.

“Oh? And how will I ever repay you?” Gabriel teased.

Though ready to answer, Jack's words halted as he felt a cool sensation hit his back, followed up by the relentless laughter from a certain cowboy.

Taking in a deep breath and quickly heaving a hefty sigh, Jack pressed a chaste kiss against Gabriel’s lips before pulling away and getting up on his feet.

“I’ll be right back,” Jack promised before dashing over to McCree, firing at him persistently, causing McCree to shriek in fear and encouraging Jack in continuing to fire at the cowboy, who was running for dear life.

All the while Gabriel eyed the chase from afar in his seated position, with small laughs escaping him in reaction towards the two’s shenanigans.

Surely, more trips to the beach were in order.


End file.
